Let It Snow
by Cammygrl
Summary: We all remember when Casey commented that he likes skiing, but what about Sammy? What does SHE get to do when dragged on a ski trip? Click the button that says 'Let It Snow' and find out! Don't forget to review! Enjoy! xoxo Cammygrl
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Between me, and Wendelin Van Draanen, you guys can tell who owns who, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Snow!<strong>

**Prolouge**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how to ski. <strong>I don't know how to snowboard, either. Yet somehow, my boyfriend conned me into going on a ski trip with him, Billy, Marissa, Holly, Dot, Kevin, and Andy. Don't ask _how _he conned me into it, everyone else _wanted _to go, I guess he figured he'd be the person to convince me to come with them.

It wasn't long before Casey was dragging a reluctant me onto an airplane, and we were headed to Bend, Oregon.

What had he dragged me into?

* * *

><p><strong>Why are prolouges so <strong>_**hard **_**for me? They're always the shortest...whatever.**

**OMG! Wendelin was in Bend, Oregon, and nobody told me until **_**now!**_** That is **_**so **_**unfair! I could've drove the 4 hour drive to go see her! :(**

**I have a feeling this is gonna be a fun story, so enjoy, and look for the next chapter. It'll be up as soon as possible, okay? **

**Review, please!**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	2. Plane Ride

**Disclaimer: Between me, and Wendelin Van Draanen, you guys can tell who owns who, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Snow!<strong>

**Plane Ride**

* * *

><p><strong>It doesn't snow in Santa Martina. <strong>Ever. Sure, it gets cold in the winter, but never cold enough to snow. Apparently, Bend, Oregon is nothing like that. According to Casey, in the winter it snows all the time.

Which, I guess, is the beginning of how I got dragged onto this trip.

Casey used karma to get me to come. "Sammy, you drag us with you _all the time_ to places that you want to go. You take us along with you on your investigations, yet we don't complain. This, is nothing _nearly_ as bad as what you take us on. It's just a ski trip, you can relax a bit, I talked to your dad already, and he said it's fine, and you can take some days off from work. Come _on._ _Please? _For me?" He pleaded with me so hard, his chocolate brown eyes were huge, and hard to say no to.

"...Fine." He smiled, then picked me up, and spun me around in the air multiple times, before landing me back on my feet, and kissing me ecstatically.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_" Then kissed me again, a twinkle in his eyes. Thinking back, I didn't think I'd ever _seen _the 20 year old so happy.

I guess it was worth it.

* * *

><p>Casey led us onto the airplane, his fingers intertwined with mine. So far, my day had not been great. Not only had Casey dragged me out of bed early so I could finish packing, but I was getting sick of every girl who winked at Casey, or waved. Casey would politely smile at them back, but he knew I was close to punching them.<p>

_Very _close.

Casey allowed me to go first so that I could take the window seat, then slid into the aisle me. Marissa, Billy, Holly, Dot, Kevin and Andy all had seats somewhere else, so they went off to find their seats while I rummaged through my backpack until I found what I was looking for: case papers. When Casey glanced over at me, he did a double take.

"You brought those? Sammy, I thought we agreed no work!" I gave him a scowl, I was still mad at him for letting all of those girls flirt with him, and for waking me up so early.

"I can't text on the plane, and I have nothing _else _to do." I said with a huff. He rolled his eyes and looked away,

"You know," he began after a few seconds, "You didn't _have _to come. If you're going to be like this, why don't you just leave?" I gave him a dirty look, then went back to looking at the papers.

Before I knew what was happening, someone was saying, "Oh, excuse me! These are our spots!" and a man and woman were shoving their backpacks under their seats, and sliding in next to Casey. They both seemed our age, 19 and 20, but I didn't know for sure, and sure didn't plan on asking.

I was in a horrible mood and didn't care if they sat there, as long as she kept her hands off my boyfriend.

Eventually, I shoved away the case files, and curled up to fall asleep. Apparently, I was exhausted, because falling asleep took no effort.

* * *

><p>I was carefully shook awake by none other than Casey Acosta. "Hey," he whispered when my eyes fluttered open, "We're here." I shook my head and rested it on Casey's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, "C'mon, baby." he helped me up, took my backpack from me, and led me over to the others.<p>

Before I knew it, we were off to Casey's aunts house, where we'd be staying.

This was going to be a _long _week.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's rushed, I gotta get going! <strong>

**Review please!**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	3. From Fruit Ninja to Garbage Cans

**Disclaimer: Between me, and Wendelin Van Draanen, you guys can tell who owns who, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Snow!<strong>

**From Fruit Ninja to Garbage Cans**

* * *

><p><strong>When Casey said it snowed in Bend, I didn't know he meant this <strong>_**much. **_Everywhere you looked, there was snow. It was pretty, sure, but it was also hard to drive in, according to Casey, who was driving in the first place.

"Casey?" I mumered quietly, everyone else in the back seats were asleep, only me and Casey remained awake. He shot me a glance to show he was listening, then pressed his eyes back to the road. "How much longer?" He opened up the map on the in car GPS, then pointed to two dots: one was blue, the other red.

"The blue one is us, the red one is our destination." He explained, I tilted my head then asked,

"Why is the red one moving, but the blue one isn't?" he glanced down from the road,

"Oh. Then it's vice-versa. Whatever." I chuckled, then kissed his cheek. He brushed my hair back and smiled, "We'll be there soon. Why don't you get some rest?" I curled up in my seat.

"I slept on the plane." And despite the fact that it would be harder to drive, he took my hand in his, and held on tight.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, with my help via directions, Casey pulled up to a 3 story house, and we all piled out of the car. I rested my head against Casey's shoulder and locked our hands together.<p>

I was cold, after all, I was wearing jean capris, and a tank top with a sweatshirt over it. Casey, on the other hand, was wearing a long sleeved shirt, jeans, and his baseball sweatshirt on over it. Or as I liked to call his 'jock' jacket, from when we were in high school. He must've seen how cold I was, because he took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders, "It's insane you don't have hypothermia yet." I slipped my arms in and cuddled close to Casey.

Casey led us up the steps to the house, and rang the doorbell. We sat there, freezing, for all of about 1 minute before he began to flat out abuse it. When the door swung open, a teenage boy (15? 16?) stood, looking annoyed. When he saw it was Casey, a smile grew on his face. "Acosta!" Then he sort of frowned, "You don't answer your phone." I pulled Casey's phone out of my pocket, and flipped through his missed calls.

"You have _horrible _reception, Casey. Your dad called. My dad called. Unknown number called." Then I frowned, and searched my pockets, "Who has my phone?" I asked, searching through my pockets, I turned my head to Billy, who smiled innocently.

"Why are you looking at me? In fact, you should _probably _look at Marissa." She frowned, searched her pockets, and pulled out my semi-new semi-beat up Iphone. I snatched it from her with a glare, and scrolled through my sent calls. Sure enough, there it was, first thing:

**My Wonderful Boyfriend Casey**

Which I'm sure Casey had done.

We were led through the house, and up to our bedrooms. Casey and I called the one farthest down, because we naturally slept the most, Marissa and Billy were to the right of us, Holly and Kevin to the left, and Dot and Andy were to the left of them.

The room was painted light yellow, and a big, cushy bed sat in the middle. On either side, white nightstands rested; silver and white lamps equipped on them. The bed was neatly made, and after a few seconds of just _looking, _I ran and jumped on it. A few seconds later, (after closing the door) Casey followed suit.

He landed right next to me, allowing him to wrap his arms around me and kiss my lips vigorously. He was about to pull away, but I pulled him back down, and kissed him sensationally. We only pulled away when someone _else _jumped on the bed.

Billy, naturally.

"There's kids here!" He squealed, pointing at us, I gave him a death look,

"Go jump on your own bed." I snapped,

"And close the door behind you," Casey added. Billy pouted,

"Marissa won't let me." a smile formed on his face, "She sent me _here _instead!" then stood up and went back to jumping. I turned to look at Casey who smiled, stood up on the bed, then helped me up and started jumping.

"What the heck, why not?"

* * *

><p>I was cuddled up to something warm, and comfortable. <em>A pillow,<em> I assume. I push myself closer to the heat and wrap my arms around the pillow. Then I frown. My pillow is really well built.

Blinking my eyes open, they want to snap shut again due to the sunlight. However, I force them open and smile. My pillow's awake.

Casey smiled at me when he saw I was awake, "Hey," he whispered, his voice still raw from sleep.

"Hi." He took my hand and led me downstairs, the house was so quiet, and I wondered if anyone was home. Of course, the minute we walk into the kitchen, we're tackled. Billy smiled from where he was on top of me, and I was glaring at him.

"Let's go! We're going skiing!" He exclaimed, dragging me and Casey back upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Ski Hills...<strong>_

The boys, Holly, Dot, Marissa, and a bunch of Casey's family immediately went off to ski. Actually, Casey stopped to try and convince me to come, but it was really useless.

I was really bored. I texted my dad, Zack, and Shaya to see what they were doing, but they texted back that they were busy. So instead, I played fruit ninja until they came back for lunch.

Since I didn't exactly save the rest of the table (on the contrary, I'd _invited _people to sit) I was the only one with a chair, which left everyone else standing, except Casey because I was sitting on his lap, trying to beat my high score in Arcade Mode.

"Yesss!" I exclaimed, when my phone informed me that I had a new high score, then reached over and plucked a fry out of the bin. Which led me to another. And another. To the point where Billy pulled it away from me with a frown, and stuck his tongue out at me.

"These are for _us._" I looked to Casey, who sighed, then stood, and took my hand.

"C'mon. I'll buy you something to eat." He promised, then led me to the line. I ordered a bucket of fries, (for us to share) and a hot chocolate. Casey bought himself a burger and hot chocolate, then payed for it all, earning the reward of a kiss on the way back.

The hot chocolate was still a bit hot, so I started working on the fries, and received the occasional bite from Casey's burger. We finished our fries, and hot chocolate, then they went back out to ski some more, and I sat back down.

Bored from playing Fruit Ninja, I decided to walk around. It was then that I noticed the garbage can was full. I had just observed the tidy pick-up guy empty all of the garbage cans.

So why did he skip this one?

**Yeah, yeah. Garbage. I know, but that's where it's all just gonna **_**start. **_**So look out for more, 'k? For the record, I go skiing every winter with my friends, it's one of the reasons I love winter more than summer! (If you can believe that.) I really didn't want Casey to have to teach Sammy to ski because sometimes it takes a while to learn, I might let her ski in the next chapter.**

**Or attempt to anyway. **

**And yes, I am, (and always) looking for song suggestions for 'Oh, Darling.' However, I might have to put the brakes on that one a bit because right now I want to put the icing on the cakes on some stories so I can click the 'Complete' button. **

**ALSO! I was thinking last night (I know, SHOCKER!) and I thought that **_**maybe **_**I should start a set of A-Z one shots, since we don't have any. What do you guys think though?**

**And XxSammyKeyesxX, since I'm not sure if I'll be able to update 'Undercover Love Story' today, (we'll see where my fingers/brain take me) I'm gonna answer your questions now. The first question you'll find out in the next chapter. Rick is stalking Sammy and Crystal because he's obssesed with Sammy (which is why they're undercover), and you'll find out what the heck is going on in the next chapter when I update.**

**Sorry, no spoilers. XD**

**Reviews are like...oh, what the heck, just review, okay?**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


	4. Convincing

**Disclaimer: :P You guys know.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let It Snow...<strong>_

_**Convincing**_

* * *

><p><strong>I rested my head against Casey's shoulder. <strong>He had come back from skiing to find me deep in my thoughts. He'd come back to relax for a little while, and hang out with me. I looked up from where I curled up in his arms. His arms were around me, and we were sharing another bucket of fries while we waited for everyone else to come back.

"So what are you thinking about? You don't seem as happy to see me as you are normally. Which means you're thinking." I sat up a bit in his lap and plucked another fry from the bin.

"Well, the janitor-guy who runs the place? He's really picky. He makes sure _everything's _clean." I pointed to the full garbage can, "But he missed one. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't just _forget._" Casey rolled his eyes,

"Baby, I love you, but I think you need to either stop thinking about garbage cans, or let me take you to a psych ward." I turned to glare at him, and at the most received a short, but loving kiss to call me down. When he pulled away, his part of the family had come back, (his aunt had a _very _disappointed look on her face when she saw us kissing) but our friends hadn't.

After five minutes of my pacing and musing, ("Maybe we should call the guards..." I mused, "Sammy, they don't _need _guards. They're probably fine.") they walked into the lodge easily, with huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh my God, Sammy!" Marissa called, "Billy took us through the trees! It was _so _awesome!" she exclaimed, racing straight towards my bucket of fries.

"Are you telling that to me, or my fries?" I joked, and she looked up from where she was stuffing her mouth with the fattening, but delicious, fried potatoes.

"You!" She said with a roll of her eyes when she had swallowed. I glanced over at the garbage can, and kept my eyes locked there for a few seconds. It was still full. Casey poked my stomach,

"Hey, you still hungry? 'Cause they're taking all of our food." he said, pointing to the vultures. Suddenly, our bucket of fries was snatched out from inbetween them,

"We're going to be having dinner as soon as we get home! You shouldn't fill up on those sort of things." she scolded, looking at the fries with disgust. "Now, we should be going." Before Casey could pull me away, I took a snapshot of the garbage can, earning a weird look from him.

"You still going on about that?" He asked as we walked away, to the separate cars. I nodded and lifted his arms around my shoulders so I could stay warmer.

When we made it to the car, Casey loaded up the skis, and we were back on the road. It was a half hour ride that Casey enjoyed, Kevin had volunteered to drive, so Casey and I lie down together in the back and kissed. Not exactly the _safest _thing to do when driving in snow, but it was comfortable.

We made it back before the rest, so we quickly grabbed a few scoops of ice cream to shove down our throats before Casey's aunt came back. We sat upstairs, me stealing bites from Casey, him not giving me any without a kiss, while everyone else watched and ate their ice cream normally.

When they _did _get back, we didn't have much of a choice, so we stuffed the bowls under the bed to take care of later, and ran downstairs to greet them innocently. Casey's aunt (her name was Delaney) made some health-nut kind of food that we managed to force down our throats, and made us happy that we had previously eaten ice cream. When we didn't finish our food, she blamed it on the fries.

Halfway through dinner, the doorbell rang, and when she went to answer it, no one was there. That night, I tried to talk to Casey about it, "Casey! Think about it! The garbage cans, and now a random ding-dong ditcher? In the _winter_? Do you _know _how hard it is to run in the snow?" He gave me a look,

"You exaggerate a lot." then kissed the tip of my nose, "I think it's cute. Besides, its probably just a coincidence." then brung his lips down to mine, and let them blend together.

But throughout the passionate kiss, I couldn't stop myself from thinking it wasn't _just _a coincidence.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a bit rushed, I'm trying to eat at the same time. ;D And sorry if it took me so long to update this story...I sorta forgot about it for some time. ;**

**Despite all of my flaws...review?**

**xoxo**

**Cammygrl**


End file.
